character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Canon, Hal Jordan)/GoldenMaster7
Summary Born on Coast City, Hal Jordan was a test pilot from Ferris Aircraft. One day, when his Plane got crashed, he found an Spaceship, where he saw the Green Lantern Abin Sur. Abin saw the willpower of Hal, giving him his Ring and turning him into a Green Lantern. Hal joined the Green Lantern corps, and became one of the greatest Lanterns ever and a Key member of the Justice League. Stats Tier: 2-B '| '''2-B '| 'High 2-A '| '''High 2-A Name: Hal Jordan aka "The Green Lantern" Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corp Member, Member Justice League Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel, Super Speed, Willpower, Energy Blasts, Capable of creating everything, Energy Absorption, Forcefields, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Should scale to pre-Crisis Superman, who destroyed a structure that withstood the Big Bang,bursts the Bonds of Infinite and Restored all possible futures with his power during his fight with Jaxon the Mighty. Should scale to pre-Crisis Captain Marvel, who defeated the Invincible Man who had the power of the Big Bang. Should scale to Supergirl who matched the Anti-Monitor and nearly defeated Blackstar who had a full control over the Universe. It shall be noted that The Universe is Infinite in size) | Multiverse level '(Killed Mandrakk, a Multiversal being. Was able to contain the U-Bomb. Should scale to Superman who matched Darkseid and could destroy the Phantom Zone. Also harmed Superman, who tanked attacks from Gog, who described his staff as the combined energy of the source, emerald light of the guardians of the universe, Zeus and Shazam and could destroy the Bonds of Hypertime. Killed Korona, who had had the power of all emotional embodiments, which including Ion and Parallax and could use his probs to destroy Universes which are Infinite in size. Should scale to Barry Allen and Shazam, both managed to match the Spectre. Bend reality during his fight with Sinestro. One shot Amazo, who had the power of the Justice League. Two shot Captain Atom, who could create a Universe in a nanosecond and can create a Multiverse. Hal wasn't effected by the Crisis, so he should scale to his pre-Crisis self) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(Zero Hour Parallax was able to match the Spectre. Could have cause a destruction on the same scale as Crisis on Infinite Earths. Oneshotted Time Trapped who destroyed all future timelines) | 'High Multiverse level+ '''as the Spectre (Should scale to the Spectre) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Was able to search the entire Universe in a Heartbeat) to '''Immeasurable (Should scale to Shazam in speed, who could travel outside of time and fought in a realm beyond Time) | Massively FTL+ '''(Could travel across the Universe in less then a day. Able to tag Superman, who destroyed the Reality Blitzing missiles in a Heartbeat. Should scale to Wally West, who was able to outran the inflationary epoch of the Big Bang) to '''Immeasurable (Nearly tapped into the Speed Force, which exists beyond space and time.Should scale to Shazam who traveled to The Rock of Eternity, which exists beyond Time. Was able to tag Parallax Flash. Tagged Zoom, who could move outside of the regular flow of time,where time stands still) | Immeasurable '(Way faster then before. Managed to keep up with the Spectre. Should scale to Barry Allen and Wally West) | '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to the Spectre) '''Lifting strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should scale to Superman, who removed highfather’s staff from source wall | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking strength: Multiverse level |''' Multiverse level |''' High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level Durability: Multiverse level '| '''Multiverse level '(Tanked blows from Superman and Superboy-Prime | 'High Multiverse level+ '| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: '''Multiversal | Multiversal | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ '''Standard Equipment: '''The Green Lantern ring '''Intelligence: Above Average | Above Average | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: '''Cannot affect anything that's yellow. | Rings have a limited charge and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often. The ring cannot be used without sufficient willpower. If the user is somehow overcome by fear they will be unable to use the ring and will become vulnerable to the color yellow. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Auto-Aura:' A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. *'Autoshields:' A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. *'Constructs:' The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. *'Scan:' GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though. '''Key: '''Base | Zero Hour | Spectre Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 2